The Human Youkai
by ShadowRider15
Summary: Naraku has been slain in the final battle and Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo over Kagome. It turns out that Yusuke is kagomes relitive, and he rescuses her. Maybe Kag can find love with one of the SD's


Hey i dont own any one

by the way this is the same The Human Youkai as the other one i just revised some of it any was i couldnt remeber the password sooo srry... any way on with the show!

Running, running was all she could do, really. She had caught them in the act. Inuyasha had finally chosen Kikyou, not her, as his mate. She knew in the end, when Naraku had been slain, he would have Kikyou. 'I at least thought he would wait until the jewel had been completed.' She thought sadly as she reached the well. Taking one last glance to make sure that she wasn't being followed, she jumped reaching the other side of the well.

Reaching the other side, she jumped out. Her lessons with Sesshomaru had paid off. Secretly training with him for two years was hell, although it was hard to lie that she was going home when she was really going to kick Sesshomaru's butt (well, I only kicked it once. Literally. And HE thought I was molesting HIM...That wouldn't be that bad… MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Plus when have I ever molested anyone?' then sighing, her thoughts went back to Inuyasha. 'I wonder what he is doing now. Oh, Inuyasha-why, why'  
When Kagome came out of her musing, she found herself in the park. She let out a sigh and started walking over to the bench. She sensed them all to late.

The team had just finished their latest mission from Koenma. "God that is the worst mission yet. That demon wasn't even strong." Yusuke yelled. "Yes it was unusually weak." Kurama smooth hot sexy voice interrupted "Hn." Hiei 'hned. "I'll take it he agrees." Kurama suggested.

Yusuke staggered as he held his head in pain.

He screamed out in agony, and fell to his knees. His friends cries going unnoticed.

Yusuke it's me Kagome 'Kagome, h-how' Never mind. I am talking to you through a mind link. I need your help 'For what?' if you shut up I will tell you. Now, to the point. I am in for it big. I am at the park. I don't think I'll be able to hold on for much longer. Yusuke, hurry. With that said, or thought...,she closed the mind link.

"Yusuke, are you alright. What happened" Kurama loked genuenly concerned.  
"Nothing happened I'm fine. Hurry we have to got to the park." Yusuke said. "What for?"Kuabara looked confused."No time to explain!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder.

She was hurt badly, andshe knew they knew it. Her body was a bloody mess and she didn't have much power left; she could feel it draining by the second. She would have to fight back to protect the Jewel and get back home where she left Shippou. So she dropped her barrier just as the demon turned. She slashed through him with her sword

There were nine left when they showed up, and there were seven dead.  
"Kagome" she herd Yusuke yell. That was her mistake. She turned, not noticing the demon charging at her, to her left. He was about to slash when a bright blue ball past by her. "Yusuke" she whispered just loud enough for two certain demons to hear her. Kurama raised a rose and shouted Rose Whip. Kagome looked beside her and saw a demon slashed in half. She saw one sneaking up on the shorter one with a black cloak. She ran over to him, as she had realized he hadn't noticed the demon charging toward him, blade poised. Just before the demon plunged his sword into the shorter one's heart, she blocked the attack, right as the short one sheathed his sword. To say Hiei was shocked, was an understatement. The demon she had just blocked was aiming for his heart, and he knew it, but what shocked him most was that he didn't sense it, or her coming. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by all the others. They were all wondering why Hiei didn't notice, and why she had blocked it in the first place. Even more so that she COULD block it.

(Kag's POV)

He was a good fighter and she could see it in his eyes. He smirked, knowing that she was weak from the previous members of his gang. I don't know why I blocked the attack but something in the back of my mind told me to. When instinct tells me to do something, I do it. It has yet to fail me.

(End POV)

He through her to the ground, and straddled her. His eyes flashed red. That wasn't a good sign. It could only mean one thing. Youkai lust. The demon chanted a little spell that stopped time. He leaned down and licked Kagome's cheek. She shivered, a look of disgust in her eyes. "You taste good little miko." he leaned down closer, his cheek against hers, and he whispered;  
He will rise again, and he will come for you. This is just the beginning. He, we. will wont stop till you and the jewel is in our possession. Not even you, or your hanyou friend and his half brother will be able to stop him this time.

After that being said he chanted another spell and started time up again. He brought his lips to hers and kissed them, hard. Then he stopped brusquely, she opened her eyes to find him dead beside her, a fuming Yusuke and the cloaked boy sheathing his bloodiedkatana.  
Is he bl-blushing? No, no he is just tired and hot, really hot, just look at those abs -wait, Ah no Mind out of the gutter. "Kagome!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Oh Yusuke, you came! Oh, uh, sorry if I hurt you with the, uh, well, you know…" Kagome whispered the last part. She was caught in a huge bear hug by Yusuke and twirled around.  
"No, its fine. I haven't seen you in three in a half years!" Yusuke laughed out.  
"Yusuke, need air!" Kagome gasped out as he released her. " So where have you been these past years Kagome?" Yusuke questioned.  
"Places, just places" Kagome said slyly gaining the attention of a certain fox.What could she mean by places?Yoko asked. I don't know, I really don't. Kurama said. Well, we will just have to find out won't we…" "Urameshi, your new girlfriend is so HOT!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Girlfriend? What about Keiko?" Kurama asked. Kagome glared at Kuwabara, while turning bright red at the statement he had made. 'Well then, if she is Yusuke's woman then we will have to steal her from him. She will make a fine mate for us.; Yoko smirked. #Yoko, since when did you start to like her?# 'Since I fist laid eyes on her of course. She is a beauty, a gem. We cannot lose her.' #Yoko shut up they are talking.#

"GIRLFRIEND!" Yusuke yelled mortified.  
"Oh, then she isn't your girlfriend then." Kurama said. Good she isn't taken Shut up Yoko. You cant just take her by force, she is a person, that, and you cant treat her like an item. Girls don't like that 'oh and how would you know that? Hmmm?' #shut up#  
"Well if she isn't your girlfriend then who is she" Hiei's cold voice rang out.  
"She's my- Yusuke was cut off by Kagome.  
"You dint even tell them who I was, did you?" Kagome 'sobbed.  
"Oh come on don't cry I-I was going to eventually. Kags please don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry." Yusuke whined.  
"I will only stop if you tell them who I am"

(Kurama's POV)

"Well if she isn't your girlfriend then who is she" Hiei's cold voice rang out. Why is Hiei so interested in who she is. Wait no he wouldn't , would he? so the Koorime has taken an interest with the ningen has he. go back to sleep Yoko "She's my- Yusuke was cut off by Kagome.  
"You dint even tell them who I was did you?" Kagome 'sobbed'. tell us what shut up and listen then maybe you will find out "Oh come on don't cry I-I was going to eventually. Kags please don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry." Yusuke whined. "I will only stop if you tell them who I am"

(end POV)

"I will only stop if you tell them who I am." Kagome told him.  
"Fine, Fine Alight. Guys meet Kagome, Kagome meet the guys. Guys this might come as a shock to you but Kagome is my uhhh twin sister." Yusuke said with a sigh. Everyone's eyes widened even Hiei's. "Damn Urameshi, your sister is a HOTTIE" Kuwabara yelled for the second time that day. Yusuke was so furious that he hit Kuwabara so hard it knocked him out, cold. " Well at least he didin't grope me." Kagome said dryly.  
"What do you mean at least he dint grope you." Yusuke yelled.  
" Ha ha ha, what did it mean, uhhh, it didn't mean anything" Kagome said hesitantly. Yusuke started advancing on Kagome and she was backing up. "You better start talking or I am so gonna kick you're ass" Yusuke said through gritted teeth.  
"I-I-I uh" Kagome ran behind Kurama and hid behind him clutching his waist tightly.  
"Please save me from my evil twin Mr." Kagome squeaked. " Not even Kurama can save you now Kagome." Yusuke growled. "Oh no. I am so dead now." Kagome froze knowing death was 'eminent'. Kurama turned around, making it so she was hugging him and his face was inches from hers. #god I wish we could stay like this forever# 'are you admitting you love her?' #no i'm just mearly interested in her, very interested# "I would also be interested in getting some answers from you, Kagome." Kurama's smooth voice rang out over Yusuke's ranting. Kagome blushed at the closeness of their faces. "I umm- Kagome was cut of f by Yusuke.  
"What the hell do you think our doing to my sister Kurama, and Kagome what the hell are you doing with Kurama." Yusuke shouted "I uhhh" Kagome instantly let go of Kurama.  
"Ningen, how did you block that demon." Hiei asked the question running through everyone's minds. And Kagome cheerfully answered.  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out." 'This is going to be a fun puzzle to solve' #yes it will.#

End Chappie. Whadya think?  
I want to know what you guys want so you have to vote on the pairings.  
Hiei/kag

Kurama/kag

Sesshomaru/kag

Kag/oc

Kag/no one

Should Kikyo and Inuyasha die a painful death? Vote and we will see… oh and by the way if anybody has any idea's on this then tell me i wanna know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
